


A Helping Hand

by Paxdracona



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Art, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Spanking, playful kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxdracona/pseuds/Paxdracona
Summary: Or, in which Eggsy very eagerly submits to a few not-so-gentlemanly corrections to his attitude ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassafrasx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrasx/gifts).



> So, sassafrasx and me share some interesting interests and I jumped at the chance because of Reasons ♥ 
> 
> (Hopefully superfluously; they've had a healthy discussion before getting down with it, and it's a kinky game with mutual enthusiastic consent between two adults, hah.)

 

 

They both know it's going to do NOTHING to alter Eggsy's behavior in any way, shape or form. But hey, you can't say they didn't try ;D


End file.
